What is Right?
by Strumwulf
Summary: At the Quidditch World Cup, Harry and Hermione take on and capture most of the Death Eaters parading around the area. With their new proactive attitude, watch as Harry, Hermione and their friends charge into coming events. No pairings yet.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

Harry looked around as Mr Weasley started to drag him away from the campsite. When he saw a head of bushy hair heading toward the Death Eaters through the growing crowd, Harry slipped out of Arthur's grasp and dived into the crowd with a shout of 'Hermione'. When Harry caught up to Hermione, she was trading spells with a group of the Death Eaters while using a tent for cover. Pulling his wand out of the holster that Hermione had given him earlier, Harry dodged a curse that barely flew over his head and responded with an Expellarimus that disarmed the entire group. Hermione took advantage of the break to stun, petrify, then tie up and gag their opponents. As Harry gathered up the wands, he gave them a wave, and was surprised to find one that responded almost as well as his wand. After handing Hermione the rest of the wands to put in her bag, Harry turned to his friend with a wand in each hand, and said, "Shall we go?"

Hermione adjusted the strap of her messenger bag, and replied, "Once more into the breach, dear friend."

Then the two headed in the direction of the remaining death eaters. When they caught up, Harry lead off with a stunner from one wand and an expellarimus from the other, while Hermione started casting a series of Jelly Leg and petrification hexes. They each took down a couple of Death Eaters, before the remaining ones turned and started returning fire. Harry's spell-casting was a series of stunning and disarming hexes from each wand as he moved across from one bit of cover to another, while Hermione maintained a constant stream of hexes and jinxes from behind the wall she transfigured from various items lying around the area. The pair coordinated with each with seemingly little effort and soon overwhelmed the remaining Death Eaters. By the time the Aurors and the Weasleys arrived, the second group of Death Eaters were unconscious, petrified and bound tightly with conjured rope. Harry was sweating from the constant moving he did, while Hermione looked drained and was barely staying on her feet.

Arthur pulled Harry and Hermione into a fierce hug, saying "Thank goodness, you both are all right. What were you thinking? You should have waited for the Aurors to arrive and deal with the problem."

"Now don't be too harsh there, Arthur. It's good to see youngsters take some initiative. Good work, you two. When you graduate come see me. You'd make good field Aurors. Where are my manners? I'm Rufus Scrimgeour, I'm the Head of the Aurors. Arthur and I work together." Rufus said as he looked over the scene.

"Thank you, sir. I'll think about it." Harry answered.

"Well, I better get these fools to the Ministry. I'll stop by in a couple of days to get your statements. You two take care now." Rufus said before turning back to the aurors running around the area. Harry and Hermione followed Arthur back to their camp site, where they met up with the rest of the Weasleys, and then took a portkey back to the Burrow.

Later that evening in the Weasley's living room.

Harry and Hermione are setting together on a love seat while Molly is pacing in front of them, while Arthur is standing near the clock. Harry looks fine, while Hermione only looks very tired instead of completely drained.

"Hermione, dear. Why did you go after those people? You could have gotten hurt. Then what would I have told your parents?" Molly asked.

"That I was doing the right thing. I will not run away, when I can do something." Hermione snapped.

"The right thing! The right thing would have been to wait for the Aurors or the adults there to deal with it." rejoindered Molly.

"There were maybe 50 people dressed as Death Eaters, and 20 to 30 that number of adult wizards, and what did they do? They ran. Harry and I took down most of them with spells we learned in three years of school. Any adult should have been able to do at least as much." Hermione said as she crossed her arms in a huff.

"Fight them! Do you know what Death Eaters do to people who stand up to them or say You-Know-Who's name?" Molly shouted at the pair.

"No, but Hermione is right. Every time we try to have the teachers handle anything at Hogwarts, they either ignore us or sabotage us. Why should anywhere else be any different. Besides, I bet more people were hurt running away from those people, then would have been if they stood up to them. It's been 14 years since anybody has seen a Death Eater, so why is everyone still scared of them."

"You don't know how terrible they were. They killed everyone that dared stand up to them, and all of their family. I lost all of my family to them, after they fought the Death Eaters." Molly wailed before she collapsed in a faint. Arthur quickly went to Molly's side comfort her.

"I'm sorry for Mrs. Weasley's lost, Mr. Weasley. But the matter stands, we will not wait for somebody else to take care of things." Hermione said as Harry gave a consenting nod.

Arthur looked up at the pair, and smiled. "I know when I've lost an argument. But please try to stay out of danger and asked for help when possible. I'll talk to Molly when she feels better, and work on getting her to at least see your point of view."

"We'll try, Mr. Weasley." Harry answered as he helped Hermione to her feet. "We should go get cleaned up and get some rest. It has been a long day."


End file.
